robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Entering Deep Studio
Chapter 1 - The Start of Madness At October 5th, I was developing my parkour place in Roblox studio, I already learned Lua scripting, I was learning for 2 years. After a few minutes, I have got a party chat from three users called: lI666lI (II), ll666l (ll) and II666I (II)... Me: Hi ll: Welcome to the chat! II: You are the chosen one! lI: So let us tell you what is even going on here! Me: I wanna know... I thought they were just creepy bots or the creepy guy that is not really some satanic thing. But I was wrong. ll: We are very glad to tell you the secret of Roblox Studio! Me: I'm curious.. lI: There is a dark secret but do not tell anyone II: Download: http://www.robloxstudiosecretupgrade.com/0004454g5fg0f5g1f5g1f5g15fg1 The website actually existed but it got suspended because it is illegal. I clicked on the link. The website was just a blank page with the button in middle saying "Upgrade Secret RBLX" I clicked on the button and it downloaded a file called: 000g.exe I opened the file and I was already afraid before I opened it. When I opened it, it said I had to run it in administrator, so I did. An installation window opened up saying: "Welcome to the official secret Roblox Studio upgrade!" And a button in the bottom saying "Upgrade for Free" I clicked the button and the installation took about 12 seconds. When I finished the installation I opened up a roblox studio. Everything was normal, but there was a new tab called "Studio Search 000g" I clicked on it and a Roblox studio window popped up, the windows were called "BROWSE STUDIO" There was a box that I can fill with text and a button "Search" next to it. I looked up "Parkour Stuff" And I was like, this feature is actually awesome, hopefully, this is not an illegal thing I could get banned for, it didn't look legit but works well... After the page loaded for 40 seconds the page finally loaded, it loaded parkour models from famous games, all the models were not legit and were not published by the owners that created them! I was like... wow, I can actually use scripts and models from other games that were not actually published, I thought it would be illegal and I would get reported, but why not try out the stolen models. Chapter 2 - Illegal Stuff After I clicked on one of the models called "Unbelievable Realistic Parkour Animations" It actually inserted the script in my place and the script was legit and everything. I spent 1-hour adding illegal models into my game, and my game looked so perfect, so I published it and a window popped up. Called "ROBLOX: You broke a rule," The popup says "You are not allowed to use 000g" There was no close X only one button saying "Bypass" I clicked on it and the error message was bypassed and the place got published. The next day: 6. October When I was browsing in 000g, and I was like, is this like deep web, is there gonna be more illegal stuff? I looked up "Deep" and there was only one result, a model called "Deep STUDIO Wiki" I was shocked, but I still inserted the model in the game, the model was just a script, called "Deep Web Wikia open me to see" I opened it up, and there was a list of things when you look up, it will come up with disturbing and illegal things. Thousands of lines of random stuff you look up and come up with something extremely illegal. There was one line saying "These are unique codes to access disallowed models, enjoy" Such as: 45454gf54 5g4dfg45544 4jh5d4g4f4g5s4 84f4s454g4d5g4 4fs45g5sfg4s45 g4sd45gs54fg gf4gfs5gfs45g4 f4d5s48s4g5s g45s4gfs4 gfg4s8g4sfg4fs8g4f f4gs8g4fs5g4f5sg4d5fg45gh 4f5g5fsg4f5sg45fs4 g4s4gsh4gd4hdhd5 gsg545f45h5 fgds54g4sf4 gg5fs5g45sfg45fs4g4fs g4g4fs4g4sfg gf5g4f5sg4 s5g4fsg4f I looked up "g4sd45gs54fg" Very weird and shocking things came up, I felt so guilty and bad feeling when I was browsing through the deep studio. These models came up: "Pictures of Murders and Crimes (REAL)" "Dark NASA and FBI Secrets" "True Disneyland Secrets that are hidden" "ROBLOX wants to murder you" "Buy Drugs from here!" "kill yourself PLEASE" "Confess your sin" "Live chat with authors (DARK)" "Illegal Advanced Upgrades" "RED ROOM (Coded)" I clicked on "Confess your sin" And it inserted a script into the place. It displayed following confessions: "I knifed my mother, cause she didn't listen" "I killed one of the roblox admins" "I browse deep web to buy drugs and consume them" "I secretly kill FBI" "I hack FBI and NASA" "I killed my whole family with my granddad's chainsaw" It inserted a command popup its name was "Confess your own sin!" And a blank box I could type in with button "Confess" I just typed in "I visited this crazy upgrade wtf is going on" And I clicked the button. Then inserted "Live chat with authors (DARK)" Chapter 3 - It all continues even worse After I inserted the live chat, a chat window popped up (like in team create chat) With the same users again that gave the link to 000g. Me: Hi guys again? II: you already discovered the secret Me: Umm yeah I guess? ll: no one is allowed to do so lI: we have to stop you from revealing the secret Me: How? II: you will see And the chat window just closed and the result in the browser was erased. Well, and I was afraid they would kill me. I was scared so I better tried to uninstall 000g. When I got into my computer's control panel, I got into the installed programs list, there was no 000g, but it is installed? I was confused and scared at once. The next day: 7. October When I woke up, I forgot to eat breakfast and I rushed to my computer. I was scared to open up Roblox studio and develop, so I just was like let's play some Roblox games instead of creating Roblox games. When roblox.com webpage loaded, I had another party chat request with only one person, he is called retroguy1337 (rg13) rg13: HI! Me: Hi? rg13: do you like 000g? Me: Well, yeah pretty nice tool. rg13: I would like to install found a video about it on the deep web. Me: I have it, pretty weird. His grammar was really bad so I didn't really know who he is. rg13: u have it? Can I have it Me: Sure... rg13: send me the link pls Me: http://www.robloxstudiosecretupgrade.com/0004454g5fg0f5g1f5g1f5g15fg1 rg13: wtf I dosen't work Me: Sorry it got suspended, bro. rg13: do u have skype so u can send me the .exe file Me: I don't... I pretended that I don't have skype because the guy was just weird. rg13: well can u send me through other stuff I just clicked the leave party button and wanted to play, not to talk with weird strangers. He didn't send me the party anymore. So I played some games. Chapter 4 - Creepy Guy So I was playing my favorite murderer game on Roblox: Murder Mystery 2 Instantly when another round started, retroguy1337 joined the game. I was like what the heck?! I had in my privacy settings that no one can follow me in games. Well, it is just an average hacker and a stalker I will just ignore. After the round ended, he started to chase me on the lobby. When I stopped walking, he looked like he was typing something. rg13: yo why you left that chat? I tried to ignore him. He kept saying "Hey are you there?!" Then I replied. Me: Because you're weird, how did you join me btw? rg13: I had a green join game button on your profile Me: Well... but my privacy settings are set to hide that button from everyone? rg13: you're probably blind now send me the 000g thing Then I thought that the guy will leave me alone after sending him the tool. So I tried to normally talk with him and send him the tool. Me: Ok I will publish the file on dropbox ok? rg13: sure send me the link in chat He sent me to the party again, so I joined it. After publishing to dropbox I sent him the link. This is what he said. rg13: omg thanks, buddy!! Me: No problem bro. And I left the party. Then I wanted to play some minigame games. So I went on the Epic Minigames. After playing a few minigames, the guy followed me in the game again... Well, I thought I did the good thing. rg13: hey old friend I instantly left the game and opened up the roblox studio. Completely ignoring him. When I opened up the roblox studio, a message box popped up: "Hey, want an awesome update to 000g? Now it will be 000h!" And no X, only a button saying "Yes" I clicked the button and it took about 30 seconds. When I clicked on the 000h tab, the results were full of retroguy1337's models, which made me shocked a bit. Now I thought that he wasn't an average hacker, he was a completely horrifying hacker. I tried to put something else in the search bar I looked up "cool car" And it looked up few results: retro car, the retro guy's car, the car of 1337. I ended the roblox studio and the Roblox tab on google chrome. It was almost night so I needed a good sleep. I went to my bedroom and was like "Well, the stalker guy is kinda weird I will just stop thinking about him" When I got in my bed, I closed my eyes and started to sleep after few minutes. Chapter 5 - Ultimate Nightmare A nightmare has awake me, dreams can't be remembered but it was so scary that I can remember it. I woke up in an empty dark room, with a door in front of me. There was a flashlight hidden under the bed, well and the flashlight's light was red which was unusual, behind the door there was a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a window. When I got to the window, I could see a cellar through it, with red glowing eyes with white fill staring at me deeply in the darkness. I thought that in dreams is everything possible so I simply broke through the window. I fell there with a rough landing. When I stand up, my eyes were gone. The cellar looks like my cellar in my real house. The dream ended after the alarm clock woke me up. I woke up very tired, so I made my breakfast wrong, I did every everyday task wrong. After every task has been completed, I got to the computer. After turning it on, I thought about my cellar being possessed by the ghost. I was very terrified to investigate, but yeah I just said "This house is mine, no ghost will roam around my house" so I came to investigate the cellar with a brave face expression. Well, there was nothing there. So I got to my computer again, started my Roblox and completely forgot about the retroguy1337. As I logged in, I wanted to play some games to entertain me. I was playing some prison life and a bunch of tycoons. After 10:00 PM I got back to sleep, it took me time to fall asleep because of how frightened I was. The next nightmare was again back in the cellar, it was literally unbelievable, well but yeah in dreams everything is possible. A Roblox figure has walked up to me, with some glowing eyes. He had a pure black head, arms, and legs. And the pure red body, with a red domino crown. He said to me: "000g is a crime" and he repeated it, it was fading into lower and lower volume. After being fully silenced the nightmare ended. Chapter 6 - The End I got awake and I got to my computer and played some Roblox, after playing some phantom forces I have received a message from user lI666lI that is one of the guys who sent me the upgrade. Subject: New update released! Message: Just a new update has been released, check it out! Heres the link: www.roblox000.com/0030020032/studio/upgrade The website got closed right after downloading the file... The file was called: 000s When I opened it up there was a message box saying: 000g - get 000h - hunted 000s - stealer There were no buttons just an X button when I clicked on it.. it didn't close. So I was thinking how usual that is. I opened up the ROBLOX studio, I kept the message box open. On ROBLOX studio I didn't use it, just the normal studio. I built some houses then the 000s thing just popped up with a weird model called "gthutedsteler" So I was really curious, I opened it. It was just a model with surface gui on it saying: Play something on ROBLOX So I listened and closed the ROBLOX studio... I clicked play on Assasin! But it didn't send me to the game I asked to be. It sent me to a dark eerie place with weird distorted quiet music. On the server, there were 3 other players, lI666lI, ll666l, I666II. They all said at once: we were waiting I could not X out of the game either leave it, nothing worked. They blocked ALT+F4 and Task Manager, so I did stay on the game. There was a really low fogend with black fogcolor. After they said it, I666II roamed out of the fog to me and said: it's all close to an end Well then I said: Am I the chosen one? Is someone unique? Then ll666l roamed out of the darkness and said: yes you are... Then lI666lI roamed out of the darkness and said: don't move They gave me walk speed 0 and jump power 0, they started to spin around me. Everything started to get lighter and less eerie, music was stopping and I was hearing like a spinning sound or something. When they were spinning they were slowly going up into the sky. After being fully in the sky everything was light and not scary. I could finally X out of the game. I got a new message from retroguy1337: Subject: It's all gone now Message: We will leave you alone now 000s and all the programs were fully uninstalled, the computer has been restored to normal. I don't see any sightings of them. They were fully banned from ROBLOX when I went on their profiles. But what if this isn't the end? Creepypasta was written by Blam Guy (https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:Blam_Guy) Thank you for reading. Category:Site Based Category:Weird Category:Marked for Review